


You Know That

by Pelecco



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Merlin is poor unloved child, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelecco/pseuds/Pelecco
Summary: Of course, it was a stupid game. Just a stupid game. Arthur could say anything, anything at all, and Merlin would give him what he was asking for. Merlin knew it and still somewhere deep inside him something hurt.





	You Know That

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm actually posting it, but here it is. I'm sorry because there are probably a lot of mistakes but English isn't my first language. I'm also kind of ashamed of this work but I posted it anyway. I would be grateful for comments :)

"How are you?", Merlin asked when he came into the room. Tied up to the bed and naked Arthur didn't answer.

"I asked you a question", Merlin said and came closer to bed. Arthur glanced at his hard throbbing cock and said "I'm dying, Merlin"'. Merlin sit on the edge of the bed and put his hand on Arthur's leg.

"You must be really enjoying it", prince said unsatisfied. Merlin _did_ enjoy it. More than anything else. It was his turn to give orders — and Arthur obeyed. It felt good — so _really_ good that Merlin couldn't put it to words. He didn't answer though. Instead he squeezed Arthur's cock and heard prince's loud moan. Then he put his hand away and bent. Arthur felt Merlin's lips making his pale skin burn. Merlin kissed prince's thighs, belly, touched his chest with his cold hands.

"Merlin", exhaled Arthur.

"What?", Merlin said as if he wasn't teasing him.

"Merlin!", Arthur groaned when servant started to lick his nipple. Merlin didn't react. Arthur sighed and squirmed, trying to get satisfaction but that was no use. Merlin slid down, touching Arthur everywhere, and licked tip of his cock, teasing. Merlin could hear Arthur's heavy breathe and feel his blood rush. Than Merlin touched Arthur's cock with his lower lip and heard Arthur moaning his name.

"What?", he asked, sliding up to prince's neck, kissing it, licking collarbones, touching nipples. After a small pause Arthur moaned "Suck it" and his breathe became even more heavy and fast. Merlin smiled and did so. Arthur bit his lip and held a loud moan. A minute or two passed when Merlin stopped.

"Merlin!", Arthur groaned almost angry. Merlin teased again, kissing and licking everything but throbbing cock.

"Merlin", Arthur said again, this time — plaintively. Servant didn't react. "Please", moaned Arthur when Merlin touched wet tip of his cock with his thumb.

Finally. Thatw what Merlin was waiting for. He smiled, bent over desperate Arthur and looked into his eyes. He kissed Arthur's lips, his cheekbone, touched his neck and than stopped. Merlin draw out a low moan when hot Merlin's whisper "Say something nice" burnt his ear. Arthur was quiet. Merlin kissed his neck again, slid down and started to lick his balls.

"Merlin, Merlin...", Arthur moaned piteously. Merlin stopped and got closer to Arthur's face, waiting him to speak.

"Y-you", his voice cracked. "You're not _that_ stupid, sometimes you can even be funny, you're not a bad lover, Merlin, please, please, please!", Arthur was almost yelling. It wasn't exactly what Merlin expected, but he accepted it. He kissed Arthur's lips and started to stroke him slowly. Really slowly.

"Merlin, please".

"Fine", Merlin gave up and stroked faster. Arthur closed his eyes and let himself enjoy. He was moaning, groaning, his hips were moving toward Merlin's hand. That was certainly the hottest thing Merlin had ever seen. With his other hand Merlin pulled out his own cock and stroked himself too. His breathe became fast as he watched Arthur shifting and yelling in pleasure. With loud groan he came and so did Merlin — with only heavy and fast breathe. They spent a few moments trying to calm down.

"Are you going to untie me?", Arthur asked, looking to Merlin who was probably thinking about something and didn't answer. "Merlin!", Arthur yelled.

"Hm? Yeah? Sure", Merlin started to work on the ropes, still pensive.

Once he finished, Arthur got up and said "Change the sheets and make me bath. Oh, and don't forget about supper". Merlin quickly nodded.

 

 

"What is it, Merlin?", Arthur asked as always. Merlin was upset. After that pleasurable time he spent with Arthur he suddenly felt bad. "Not _that_ stupid", he could still hear Arthur's voice in his head. But still stupid. "Sometimes _even_ funny". Of course, it was a stupid game. Just a stupid game. Arthur could say anything, anything at all, and Merlin would give him what he was asking for. Merlin knew it and still somewhere deep inside him something hurt. He _does_ think that Merlin is stupid. He probably doesn't even feel anything to him. Anything good, at least. Perhaps, it was just his sick imagination. Perhaps not. His mind divided. One part of it was saying that Arthur just doesn't like to admit his feelings, and Merlin knew it was true. But the other one was whispering "He does not and has never loved you" and Merlin was about to believe it.

"What is it, Merlin?", Arthur asked again. Merlin shook his head, trying to get rid of thoughts, and asked "What?".

"No smiles, no jokes, no stupid conversations. What's wrong?"

Merlin decided to ignore questions.

"If there is nothing else, my lord...", he started, but Arthur wasn't going to give up.

"Sit down, Merlin". He obeyed and sat, put his hands on the table and stared at them. Silence. "Merlin, what is it?", Arthur started to lose his patience.

Merlin really didn't want to talk. It seemed so stupid, so unimportant... maybe Arthur will think about him even worse than he does now. No, no, he won't tell him. Merlin stood up and tried to go away, but Arthur stood up too and grabbed Merlin's hand — maybe, a bit to harsh.

"Whatever it is, you're telling me now", Arthur insisted.

"You don't love me, do you?", Merlin suddenly said. It was surprising even to himself. "You never have. You really think I _am_ stupid, annoying, I'm always getting you in trouble, I...", He felt tears in his eyes and his voice cracked. Arthur didn't know what shocked him more: things that Merlin said or the way he did it. It was like... like he _actually_ believed it.

"Merlin...", Arthur started and tried to find words. He didn't react. He didn't dare to turn and look in Atrhur's eyes. "Now he is certain that I'm stupid", he thought.

"Merlin, I", Arthur tried again, but words didn't want to come out of his mouth. He took a deep breathe. "Merlin, you're a disaster. You are the worst servant ever. You are clumsy. Your jokes are silly. But I like them, Merlin, and I love you. And I hate to admit but I don't think you're stupid. I don't care you're a servant or probably the most awkward person I've ever met. I _love_ you, Merlin, I do, you know that", Arthur said and felt his blood rushed to his face. Merlin felt a tear dropped to his cheek and slid down. Arthur gently, as if he was afraid he'd broke him, made him turn and wanted to look in his eyes but Merlin didn't raise his head. Prince slowly put his hands on Merlin's spine — he was probably trying to make a hug. Merlin buried his head in Arthur's chest and sniffled quietly — Arthur heard it though.

"Merlin, are you-", he paused for a second, "Are you... crying?". Merlin didn't answer. "Alright, this has to end. Calm down. Are you hungry? Come here", Arthur made a step towards the table. Merlin chuckled. That was common Arthur's joke.

"I'm not joking, Merlin", he said and pulled Merlin closer. "Sit".

Merlin sat down and looked at prince. He really wasn't joking.

"Thank you", Merlin said and felt Arthur's warm hand on his own. Arthur _did_ love him. Merlin knew it. 


End file.
